


First Word

by ChelleLeigh1917



Series: The First Years [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard react to their son's first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/gifts).



Anne could not help but smile as she picked up her little boy. There was almost nothing in the world she loved more than being a mother. Her little Ned was perfect, just perfect. She spent just as much time with him as she possibly could. She loved the moments when she held him in her arms. She knew he would not stay this little for long, but she imagined soon her womb would fill with a brother or sister for him. 

For days, she and Richard had been certain Ned was about to talk. He babbled all the time when he was with them. They both were so curious as to what his first word would be. 

Anne looked down at Ned, who was pulling at her necklace. “Do you want to go see Papa?” She asked softly. She laughed softly at Ned’s soft babbles. “We’ll go see Papa.” She grinned. 

Richard looked up from his desk, as his wife and son walked in. He could not help but grin. He got up and immediately walked over to them. “How’s our boy today?” He asked softly. 

Anne grinned. “He is well. We thought coming to see Papa would be quite nice.” 

“It is most certainly quite nice.” Richard smiled softly. “He’s growing so much.” 

Anne grinned. “Yes, he is. I told you he would grow.” 

“So you did.” He kissed her forehead. 

He tickled Ned’s chin, grinning as their little boy laughed. “Yes, you are growing up, my boy. soon I’ll be putting you on a horse to teach you to ride.” 

Anne looked up. “Not too soon.” She laughed softly. 

He laughed softly. “You’re such a protective mother.” He kissed her cheek. “May I?”

Anne placed Ned into his father’s arms. She smiled as their little boy giggled, and reached for Richard’s hair. 

“Oh, no.” He shook his head. “You’re not going to pull Papa’s hair, little man.”

Ned looked up at him, and frowned. Why was Papa saying no? Pulling Papa’s hair was quite fun. 

“Yes, I know pulling my hair is quite fun for you, but it is not fun for me.” Richard explained. 

Ned looked up at his father, and started to babble. Richard could not help but grin, oh it would not be long now until their boy was really talking. “Yes, of course.” He said in reply. 

Ned turned his head, looking for his mama. He clearly said the words ‘ma ma’ before starting to babble again. 

“Richard!” Anne cried. “Did you hear that? He said mama!”

“Yes, I heard.” Richard replied, as Anne reached for Ned. 

Anne took their son into her arms. “Oh, you said Mama, Ned!” She said happily. 

Richard watched them for a moment. On one hand, he couldn’t help but love seeing Anne’s joy at their son’s first words on the other he could not help but wish their son’s first word had been Papa.

Anne laughed over at Richard. “You’re pouting.” 

“I am not pouting, Anne.” He replied. 

“Yes you are, and you’re adorable when you are pouting.” She grinned. 

“Adorable am I?” He tried very hard not to smile. 

Anne leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. “He’ll say papa soon.” She murmured. “I’ll see to it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne sat on the blanket, watching as Ned played with the blocks. It had been weeks since he’d first said mama. She’d been patiently trying to coax him to say papa, and thus far he just was not saying it. 

Richard grinned as he walked in. “I always love to see the two of you together.” 

Anne looked up and grinned. “You could join us, there’s plenty of room on the blanket.” 

He grinned, easing down onto the blanket next to her. He leaned over and lightly kissed her. “How are you?” 

She smiled softly. “I am well.” 

He brushed her hair back for a moment. “I believe I tired you last night.” 

Anne smiled softly. “You could never tire me, at least not that way.” 

“Nevertheless…” He said softly. 

Ned turned back looking at his parents, who did not seem to be paying any attention to him at all. “Papa!” He cried. 

Richard immediately turned to look at their son. “You just said it, didn’t you?” He picked Ned up. “You just said Papa.” 

Anne could not help but grin, after all she’d spent weeks trying to coax Ned into saying it. “Yes, he did.” She said softly. 

Richard grinned as he glanced over at Anne. “He said Papa.” He grinned. 

Anne grinned. “You’re so happy right now.” 

“Of course I am.” He grinned. “Just as you were.” 

“Papa cas!” Ned cried. 

Richard looked at Ned for a moment, trying to figure out what cas meant, then he looked at the looks. “You’re building a castle aren’t you?” 

Ned grinned and nodded, then he moved his hand and knocked all the blocks down. He looked at the blocks in dismay. 

“It’s fine.” Richard said softly. “We’ll build another castle.” 

Anne sat there, watching as they started to build another castle with the blocks. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Richard help their son. She loved most of them so much, and just could not imagine her life without them.


End file.
